Contemporary gaming devices such as slot machines often include a primary game and one or more bonus rounds or bonus games. The primary games typically include the generation of one or more symbols using one or more symbol generators. The traditional symbol generators are a set of reels, where each reel has a plurality of symbols. If the player achieves a predetermined combination of symbols on the reels, the player wins a value. In addition, if the player achieves a bonus triggering event, the gaming device advances the player to a bonus game where the player can accumulate additional values. The traditional bonus triggering event occurs when the player achieves a predetermined symbol on one of the reels or a predetermined combination of symbols on a plurality of reels. If the combination of symbols indicated on the reels is not a predetermined symbol or symbol combination, the gaming device does not provide an award to the player.
Conventional gaming devices employ different components to enhance a player's outcome in a game. One such component is a modifier. A modifier such as a multiplier enables players to obtain larger outcomes such as larger awards in a game. A multiplier increases the award amount proportionally to the value of the multiplier. For example, a “2×” multiplier pays twice the normal award value. A “3×” multiplier pays three times the normal award value. Therefore, a multiplier can substantially enhance a player's award.
Additionally, certain conventional gaming devices display selections and enable players to pick one or more of the selections to determine an outcome such as an award in a game. The selections therefore provide players with the opportunity to determine at least a portion of any outcome or award provided to the player in the game.
Players are attracted to gaming devices which provide new game schemes and interactive features including different ways of enhancing awards associated with winning symbol combinations or different types of triggering events. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new game schemes and features for gaming devices which include new and different ways of enhancing the awards provided to the players in a game.